The present invention relates to container stuffing apparatus and methods and more particularly to apparatus and methods for inserting expandable pouches into pressurizable containers of the type wherein the propellant gas is created by chemical reaction within the pouch after the pouch is inserted into the container, all without the propellant gas contacting the product or leaving the container. Expandable pouches of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,500 to Banks and Magid, owned by the assignee of the present application. A container stuffing device for expandable pouches of this type is described in application Ser. No. 398,887, filed July 16, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,341, also owned by the assignee of the present application. An automatic container stuffing device for expandable pouches of this type is described in application Ser. No. 570,376, filed Jan. 13, 1984, and also is owned by the assignee of the present application.